


Heir

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Princess Brittany of Sylvesteria suddenly finds herself as the heir to her country's throne, with no idea of how to be a proper queen. Her parents and her two brothers are killed, and she's the only living member of the immediate royal family. So she's sent to the country of Western Lima, to be taught by Crown Princess Santana, who she's told can give her all she needs to know about ruling a country, and maybe something more.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 4





	Heir

**Author's Note:**

> so i really don't know anything about how royalty works but let's pretend i do.

Brittany stared at the trees through the car window. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. Right now, she should be celebrating a national holiday with her mom and dad and brothers, and the people of her country. But instead of having fun, she was stuck in this too cold car with 5% of her belongings on her way to a trip that would last indefinitely.   
She had been doing her schoolwork when she received the news. She, Princess Brittany S. Pierce of Sylvesteria, was now the heir to the throne. A servant had rushed in, breathing heavily.   
“Your majesty. The King and Queen have been killed. You are now first in line to the throne.” The servant quickly bowed, before stepping back, trying to catch his breath.   
“What about Clayton and Laurence?” She had asked. The servant had just shaken his head in sadness. It was all too much to take in. Her mom, her lovely mom, her dad, so wise and full of stories, Clayton, the smartest person she had ever met, and Laurence, the strongest and bravest knight the country had ever had. They were all dead.   
“But I can’t rule,” she had said, and it was true. Only her brothers were educated on how to properly rule Sylvesteria. ‘The heir and the spare’ was what Sylvesterians had lovingly called them. To her, they were just Clay and Laurie.   
“We have already been in contact with the royal family of Sylvesteria’s allies, the Lopez’s of Western Lima, your highness. They have arranged for you to learn from their daughter. Her highness Crown Princess Santana. Your car will arrive in three days, I suggest you get packing.” The servant turned to leave.   
“So I don’t even get a say in this?” She had asked, furious. She had just found out her whole family was dead, and now they were shipping her off to go learn from some snooty royal girl? That was ridiculous! If she was to become queen, she should be calling the shots, not some servant. This was her turf. This was her future.   
“Shouldn’t I be with my people?” Brittany had stood up from her chair. Her teacher and former knight, Sir Michael Chang, had stepped in.  
“Princess Brittany, I am sure the people of Sylvesteria will understand.” Princess Brittany had glared at him, before shouting at the servant.   
“Will I even get to be at the funeral?”  
“I am afraid not, your highness.” Brittany had sat back down in her chair, defeated. 

\---

Standing in front of the castle walls, Princess Brittany could not have been more miserable. As she watched the car that had brought her there drive away, she noticed how foreign the world around her seemed. The trees and wildlife were the same, but the Old Limaian architecture was alien and differed greatly from the modern style of the place she called home.   
Fanfare started from behind the gates, and Brittany turned to see two men playing bugles wearing ridiculous outfits. A carpet was rolled out, and more people came out, seemingly out of nowhere, to open the gates.   
Once the bugles stopped, a royal figure emerged whom she assumed was Queen Maribel. She wore a crown on her head and every piece of jewelry was perfectly aligned. Brittany felt like a commoner in her knee high skirt and comfortable shirt.   
“Greetings Princess Brittany, I am Crown Princess Santana.” Geez, she’s only the princess. What does the Queen look like?   
“Uh, hi. I’m Brittany.”   
“My servants will take your belongings to your chambers. Follow me please.” Three servants ran to pick up Brittany’s suitcases, and then ran back into the castle.   
Brittany didn’t know what to expect, but trying to be as hopeful as possible, she entered the castle with an open mind.

**Author's Note:**

> western lima is kind of like western australia but i also like to imagine that there's another country called lima making western lima lima adjacent. anyway, i really hope you like this! toodles


End file.
